


This Wasn't in The Fine Print

by Gorephobia



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Aged Up, Blackmail, Cock Warming, DO NOT IGNORE THE WARNINGS, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, but they use gender neutral pronouns, mentions of floyd and jade x reader, reader cock warms azul, the twins noice and think its hot, very brief tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorephobia/pseuds/Gorephobia
Summary: You couldn't meet the terms of your contract, so Azul enjoys his spoils
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 121





	This Wasn't in The Fine Print

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T IGNORE THE TAGS. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH ANYTHING ABOVE, LEAVE PLEASE!!!

"Strip,” were his first orders with his second order being far more dubious. 

You sat there on his lap, frozen and terrified. One arm snaked around your waist as Azul had kept you still against him. You didn’t shift, or at least tried not to, for you knew that if you did, you knew that would only push him further inside you. You were still trying to adjust to his size. 

You heaved slightly, your hands wandering down to your stomach. You felt so full and so sensitive. Your sweat ran down your skin and soaked into the outfit your new “partner” had forced you into. 

“My, my, you look exhausted, my love,” the silver-haired man spoke. He chuckled slightly, knowing the predicament he had forced you into. 

“N-no, I’m fine,” you stuttered. These were your lines, lines he had insistent you mesmerize. Ever since you couldn’t keep up with the terms of your previous contract, you were forced to be Azul’s new little toy. He had many men and women fail to meet the terms of his contracts before, so you thought you would be forced to work at his little upscaled club just like the rest of them…but this was far worse than weighing tables and shitty tips. “I-I just-…we’ve been here for so long,” you cried out. “Can’t I-I have some kind of break?”

“A break?” The male scoffed. Before you could say anything to support your case, two gloved hands moved down to grip your waist and thrust up. The wind seemed to be knocked out of you, and you yelped, your eyes reeling back for a moment. A few whines and moans escaped you as Azul sighed in deep pleasure. “Ohhh, I don’t think I can do that, sweet y/n. You broke our contract. This is your life now, I suggest you get used to it. Oh, but don’t worry…” He kissed down your neck as his hands moved back up to continue his paperwork. “I’ll treat you nice if you’re a good little toy.”

Something about his voice caused you to tense up. Your walls fluttered around him and you leaned back, pressing against his shoulder. You could hear the male hum in approval. 

Though, where you heard the double doors of his private office slam open, you jumped, trying to pull Azul out of you, only for the man to suddenly slam you down again, fucking any rational thought out of you for that one moment. “Ah, ah,” he whispered, his breath hot against your ear. “I didn’t tell you to pull it out yet.”

“Ohh! Azul is enjoying our little shrimp, isn’t he?” The familiar sound of Floyd rung out as your eyes darted out to find the two eel men walking up to Azul’s desk. You tried to shift away as they stopped in front of the two of you. They dropped down a stack of papers, their bi-colored eyes seemed to shot right into you. Though you were wearing clothes and you covered up the risque scene under the desk, even an idiot could figure out why your face was so flushed while you sat on Azul’s lap. They were fast to catch on, and as their lips tugged into a toothy smile, you knew you had been found out quickly. 

You wanted to shrivel up and disappear, and you couldn’t stand the gazes of Azul’s right-hand men. However, the club’s owner seemed indifferent, casually reaching for the papers, disregarding Floyd’s statement, and began to discuss business. 

He seemed so composed, and part of you would have assumed that Azul wasn’t getting off at all had you not felt his rigid cock resting inside of you. You couldn’t help but flinch as you felt his dick twitch inside you. On instinct, you tried to shift away, but as you fear, it only pushed him inside you deeper, causing both of you to break from your fragile facade. Azul stopped what he was saying, a throaty laugh passed him as he held you close. He pushed his hips against yours, and once against you felt his cock throb and twitch. 

Fuck, you could tell he was close. The way the veins rubbed up against you, the way he took short pauses in between his speeches, and the way he pulled you down to force you to rut against him, He was getting off to being watched, and you were there to be his perfect little fleshlight. 

“That…should be all, yes?” Azul spoke out, calmly signing the documents before him.

“Yes,” Jade replied. “We’ll go tell the client of his current situation at once.” You couldn’t help but twitch as Jade stared down at you, a cruel smile playing at his lips. “I am sure you have more important matters to attend to.”

“Is it that obvious?…-mm, fuck,” Azul groaned, playfully nipping at the shell of your ear. You whined out his name before instant regret washed over you as his cock once against pulsated and throbbed against your fluttering walls. 

“You weren’t even trying to hide it,” Floyd mused. “Maybe when you get tired of them, I can have a round!”

“Nonsense,” Ashengrotto spat back. “You know I’ve had my eye on this one. I won’t be sharing any time soon. Now, get out. As Jade said, I have very important matters to attend to.”

The two men scoffed, took their papers back, and walked out the room, and when the door slammed, you felt yourself become manhandled, thrown down onto the desk as the glasses-wearing man began to plow inside of you. 

Any composure you had tried so hard to build up as it was immediately torn away from you. Your jaw dropped. Drool and moans leaked past your lips. Azul was the same, his collected persona melting away into a deprave lunatic as he rutted into you. You had been teasing him with you pretty and tight walls. He had felt like he would burst inside of you, and now with the twins gone, he was more than eager to finish what he started. 

It took little to no time for the man to reach his peak. His slammed into you, a scream erupted through your lips as the heat of his cum filled you. You felt so warm and so full, and Azul had stilled, leaning over you with a few quick jerks to empty himself out inside of you. There was something that felt odd as he pulled his cock out. You felt empty, and you needed more. 

“Now…” He sighed, slowly catching his breath in a low chuckle. He kissed you once more, soft and light. “That wasn’t so bad, now was it? I’m sure that with enough time, you’ll learn to really love it, won’t you?”

You couldn’t respond. You could barely think of any words in your head. Any insult, complaint, or whine that came to mind slipped as fast as it came. And you could only lean into his touch as he gave you one last command. 

“Why don’t you get down on those pretty knees of yours and clean me up?”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you see? Check out my stuff @YandereBloodlust on Tumblr


End file.
